The Mare from the library
by 29Gish
Summary: My first story - A slice of life tale staring my pony OC's. Hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is appreciated. Warning: Some foul language ahead. Oh yeah and one or two of the words didn't make it through publishing for some reason so sorry if there are one or two spaces where words should be. Edit: Velvet little sister is named "Airangel" - Not sure why it didn't show up


The Mare from the library:

An OC fanfiction.

Written, edited and all that good jazz by Mr29Gish.

Main cast:

Velvet – Earth – Age 19.

Beeky – Age 19 (Will not appear in chapter one however)

Glimmer Showers – Age 19.

Chapter 1: A pleasant evening of remembrance part 1.

Manehattan had a particular way of mystifying the less vulgar of its inhabitants at night. The way in which the stars light up the night sky above the busy city had a certain way of uplifting a pony.

"It's funny really" thought Velvet - Earth as he wondered, rather absentmindedly, through what would during the day have been the city's bustling streets. "Of all the places in Equestria this giant hustle and bustle city can somehow be of immense comfort for just a few hours when nopony is around to experience it". "Pity really" he said to himself with a slight frown.

Velvet was a 6 foot tall Pegasus pony sporting brown skin, light blues eyes with a hint of grey , wavy blond hair with the slightest hint of mousy brown and a matching rail to go with it – It was impossible to see the majority of the hair however as it was mostly obscured by a white , wide brimmed hat the actual name of which escaped him. On his body he wore a light purple vest to protect against the now chilly air that had sneaked its way into the city with the night. His vest had two holes at the top made specifically to accommodate his large but not particularly powerful wings which where both lade flat against his back at the present time as if resting. He wore no footwear but this was hardly an issue considering his powerful legs lead way to hardened feet with heels strong enough that his feet were basically like makeshift shoes themselves. Upon his rear end lay his cutie mark – A small outstretched hoof the same colour as his own.

Velvet turned a corner, still looking up at the night sky, and was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost failed to notice a Pegasus duo dispatching the final cloud of the day thus officially ushering Equestria into complete darkness. He stopped in his tracks and stared, almost to the extent of rudeness, at the duo as they shared a high – hoof, a hug and finally a goodbye wave as they both flew off in opposite directions to what Velvet assumed must have been both of their respective cloud homes in the sky. Seeing the two made it so that he couldn't help but think of his old home in the sky.

It had been a year now since he had changed his name and left his first home far above in Cloudsdale. He remembered it well but failed to feel much emotion to any extreme about it. He had lived with his parents Windbison and Skyfloat and his younger sister allowed himself a brief chuckle at the remembrance of his younger sibling's name. "Angel my fat behind" he thought with a roll of the eyes. The young female Pegasus had been an extremely extroverted lover of life since practically birth, a stark contrast to her quiet introverted older brother. Velvet had to stop and stifle a laugh upon reflecting his first meeting with his little sister. The oldest memory he had of her, (Or anything for that matter), was of her first opening her eyes to greet her family only to immediately and unexplainably pull a banana cream pie out of what appeared to be thin air and proceed to pelt both her father and most of the surrounding nurses with it whilst her mother fainted from shock and her brother just watching in frank bewilderment.

Velvet couldn't help it – he burst out laughing at the thought. "She was certainly quite a character" he said aloud to himself in a voice surprisingly mellow and soft spoken for a pony as big and perhaps to some others intimidating as him – His laughter was short lived however as he suddenly stopped in place , much to the distain of the old pony directly behind him walking along his same path.

"F**king young kids these days" the old – timer said, a little louder then was necessary, as he hobbled away in disgust. Velvet payed him no mind however as he was remembering the day he left his home which he suddenly remembered, with a pang of the heart, was exactly a year ago tonight.

It had been as average a day as one can imagine – Weather that was of an average temperature, an averagely busy workforce of Pegasus ponies all in what appeared to be okay sprits – It had been a Wednesday after all which was not exactly the bummer that is Monday but at the same time not exactly the thrill of Friday either. Everything just seemed well …. Average. All of this combined had meant that the younger students of the sky city's local high school , Cloudsdale high were generally in a neutral emotional state – Which was an irony considering it was finals week for the senior students – The week they had been preparing for for not just that year but their entire high school careers. This was of case for all seniors naturally but for none more so then Glimmer Showers, the daughter of the local rain controller pony couple Hail Drizzles and Aqua Drowsier.

Glimmer could most commonly be found studying in the school's library and today was no exception. An 18 year old Velvet (Who's name at the time was "Strato dancer **")** approached the library in search of the friend he knew he knew he would find there. Upon entrance he was greeted by the familiar yet still breath – taking sight of the school library's insides.

The library was a whole three stories high with shinning and , judging by the slightly overpowering scent of polish coming off of them which was currently assaulting Velvet's senses , freshly polished staircases serving as the primary means of traversing the upper levels of the library (Flying indoors was banned and strictly punished by the schools staff). The ground floor was a comfortable area filled with bean – bag chairs and large round tables in the centre of the room which were currently occupied by at least a hundred ponies that judging from their body size and lack of cutie marks must have been several years younger than Velvet. "Freshmen" he deduced as he quietly bypassed them on his way to the staircase, spearing a friendly wave at the one or two of them he actually knew by name. Once away from the frankly rudely noisy young ponies ("Do parents teach their kids any respect these days"? Velvet said to himself in his head, slightly irritated) he climbed further to find himself walking onto the second and significantly smaller second floor of the library.

The second floor was far less occupied then it's first floor brother , the entirety of its occupants being 16 – 18 years old students who were finishing up the days study , or enjoying playful banter for those who had already completed whatever tasks they had set for themselves. The rooms design was more appropriate to serious study then the more casually designed first floor with row upon rows of books as far as the eye could see. The selves were as tall as the roof, so high that Velvet couldn't even make out the title of the books on the spines on the three top most selves. Several small, rectangle shaped , wooden tables with around a dozen or so hard back chairs to accommodate the students who visited daily. Velvet (Who had a keen eye for little details) took note of the fact that several of his classmates were sitting on small, fluffy, pillows just the right size to make their behinds more comfortable whilst sitting on the otherwise cold and hard wood. Looking up towards the third and final floor he notices what he knew he would find the moment he entered the miniature palace – The cold metal gate that severed as the sole entrance to the top floor, slightly ajar as he knew it would be.

The third floor was very different to its first and second floor kin – This floor was secluded, foreboding and would have been freighting if not for the fact that Velvet had been in there an immeasurable number of times. This was a dangerous floor – Velvet knew he must only read from these books if he absolutely had to. Many of the books on this floor pertained to ancient dark practices – Being a non – unicorn Velvet was incapable of using magic himself of course but even still he knew to be cautious when skimming them. He stopped briefly to observe his surroundings – There were extremely old volumes describing things Velvet didn't even what to think about and even a few written entirely in ancient forgotten languages that even he, a senior level student , couldn't even begin to decipher (He had even seen a few of the adult staff try and fail to figure out what they reading a few times which he admittedly found rather amusing). Taking a deep breathe he snapped out of his musings and continued on his way towards his final destination.

Suddenly and without warning the sound of a wind – chime could be heard throughout the entire top floor – Velvet froze in place, every hair of his body shooting up on end at the sound. "That catches me off guard every damn time" he muttered quietly aloud to himself in an agitated tone of voice. He paced up to the window where he knew he would find the horrible objects. He hated the stupid things – "As if this place isn't creepy enough!" he thought, almost shouting aloud before remembering where he was. That window had been left open for as long as Velvet could remember – for as long as his teachers could remember even! - Velvet tried to remember the exact reasoning behind it but all he could recall is that the last time anyone had tried to close it they had lost a hoof in the process – Velvet gave himself a shake and reminded himself why he had come by in the first place. "I have to figure out where she has gotten to this time" he told himself firmly and with a literal shake of the head to clear his mind he continued and didn't stop again until he had finally reached the place he had been looking for. He came into the very back of the room (Which would have been in complete and utter darkness if not for the small candle on the side of another nearby window). He looked down upon what looked for his point of view like a pair of some green soft mass that was attached at the seams. "I thought I would find you here" he said in the politest voice he could muster. The mare in front of him gave a slight squawk of surprise and rose immediately hitting her head with a sickenly painful sounding smack that made Velvet cringe slightly.

"God dammit Strato – How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" the mare said in an annoying voice.

"Another one of those nights huh Glimmer"?.

To be continued…..


End file.
